1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to a vehicle seat having a release assembly and, more specifically, to a fold and tumble vehicle seat having a release pulley system to operate the latch assemblies of the seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
To satisfy the demands of the modern driving public, manufacturers are called upon to provide vehicles that are multi-functional and, in addition to having normal passenger carrying capacity, also provide expandable or additional cargo carrying capability. One way to accomplish this goal and increase the vehicle's cargo space to accommodate large or bulky items that need to be transported is to flatten, fold, and/or collapse one or more of the rear seat assemblies. A conventional approach of collapsing rear vehicle seat assemblies to provide additional storage space is one in which the seat backrest portion folds down onto the seat cushion and then the rear of the seat support assembly is released from the vehicle floor so that the entire seat pivots, or tumbles, forward about the front floor mounting. These seats generally, and their support assemblies more specifically, are referred to as “fold and tumble.”
Fold and tumble seat designs vary greatly and are used in different ways in different vehicle types. Fold and tumble seats often appear in 3 and 5 door vehicles in which the rear, or secondary seating is folded and tumbled to open up a rear cargo area when desired. Fold and tumble seats are also employed in mini-vans and SUVs where the secondary seats may fold and tumble to provide ingress and egress to third row seating or to provide additional cargo space if the third row is folded down or removed. Regardless of their specific application, the current fold and tumble seat designs and the manner in which the folded seat tumbles have proven to be problematic.
While the various second row fold and tumble seat approaches have been generally worked for their intended purpose, they tend to be either heavy and difficult to operatively stow or too lightweight to provide the proper support and comfort. Second row seating in a van or SUV type vehicle must typically function as a second family seating area similar to the more robust permanent backseat of a sedan. Second row seating is also often required to hold child and/or booster seats. Thus, if a fold and tumble seat is designed to be very easy for one person to fold and tumble to the stowed position, they tend to be lightweight and more in the realm of a jump seat. The lightweight fold and tumble seats sometimes do not stand up well to continued second row regular use.
If a fold and tumble seat is designed as a more rigorous second row seat that is capable of properly supporting child seats and withstanding constant usage, the resultant seat is sturdier and usually but much heavier. This, by itself, does not make the seat undesirable. However, it tends to make the seat difficult to fold and tumble to the stowed position as originally intended. More specifically, a fold and tumble seat includes hinge mechanisms at the front of the seat, a floor latching mechanism to secure the rear of the seat to the floor, and a seat back latching mechanism to lock the seat back in the upright position. When it is desired to fold and tumble the seat to the stowed position, the seat back and floor latch mechanisms must be physically released by an operator. In operation, the seatback latching mechanism must be first released, and then the seat back is folded forward onto the seat bottom. The operator must then release the floor latching mechanism while attempting to lift the rear of the seat and rotate it forward. Considering the weight and structure of the more substantial types of fold and tumble seats, the release of the seatback and floor latching mechanisms can be difficult for a great many individuals.
Additionally, fold and tumbling stowage is often performed through an open side door or sliding door with the operator standing outside and leaning in. In the case of a van type vehicle with a sliding door installed on only one side, the far side fold and tumble seat must be stowed with the operator in the vehicle compartment kneeling behind or to the side of the seat. Further, depending upon the configuration of the vehicle, some second row fold and tumble seating must be stowed by a third row occupant to make room for the third row occupant to egress the rear of the vehicle. In any case, the operator attempting the fold and tumble operation generally does not have a good position for balance and leverage while releasing the latching mechanisms and performing the stow. This disadvantage to fold and tumble seating is compounded when a smaller individual or one with lower upper body strength attempts to release the latching mechanisms to perform the stowing operation. Some attempts have been made to simplify the release operation by combining the seatback latch release with the floor latch release. However, while this provides the advantage of a single release operation instead of two separate release actions, it requires an even greater physical effort to simultaneously overcome the load placed on both the release mechanisms. Thus, there remains a need in the art for a fold and tumble vehicle seat having a release assembly that provides a mechanical advantage to the operator so that the release of the latching mechanisms may be performed with minimal operator input.